


Sometimes

by Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat



Series: Tumblr Fics [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Natasha Romanov Feels, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:03:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat/pseuds/Write_Eat_Sleep_Repeat
Summary: Natasha isn't mentally invulnerable, so she needs you





	Sometimes

Sometimes Natasha is careful on missions, especially solo missions. She takes her time as much as she can and always gets it done to perfection, she gets praise for her effectiveness and care for the innocents around her. There is no way that she would allow any civilian casualties in the slightest. Hell, she even avoids any of the ‘bad guys’ to die. Most of the time she’s the faultless hero.

But sometimes she can’t be. It may not be her fault, maybe just wrong place wrong time or a particularly sadistic group of people, but losing even a stranger can destroy her. Obviously she doesn’t want to seem weak in front of Fury or any of the Avengers because that’s just who she is. That’s when she needs you the most. She doesn’t need telling that there was nothing she could have done. She needs you to make her a warm drink (hot chocolate is her favourite, without any special additions) and sit with her, hold her softly, watch programs with her and occasionally kiss her on the top of her head during ad breaks. She needs you to let her fall asleep and then it’s your choice if you want to try and move her to bed or stay there and sleep beside her on the sofa.  
Sometimes, she comes home after a mission gone ‘well but not perfect’ (meaning, less than 20 casualties) and she’s scared. She’s scared that one day you might be one of those civilians who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. She doesn’t want to lose you, because she loves you more than anything. And, sometimes, she realises what you feel every time she says she has a new mission. These times, after those special nights, she wakes up and almost begs you not to get up just yet.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted to my tumblr.  
> If you want to request anything, I'm down. Either here or on my Tumblr, I'll be down for doing it.
> 
> (The-ghost-and-the-writer.tumblr.com)


End file.
